


Powerfull love

by Lolovoicing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolovoicing/pseuds/Lolovoicing
Summary: just one of the many haikyuu one-shot books. Be prepared for some slightly depressing shit and fights between friends. I don't update regularly but I'll try. I'll post it in order of ship - reader -ship - reader etc. If you don't like xreader stories then just skip those.





	1. Sleep over between friends

I was walking to school when I heard an excited "(Y/N)!" coming from my right. I turned around and met a pair of beautiful brown/golden eyes. "Oh hey Noya! how are you doing?" Me and Nishinoya became friends in the beginning of this school year when he was still expelled, our moms were apparently friends so when my mom and dad were going out of town for work they dropped me off at his house to stay there for a week. In this week me and Noya got along really well. "I am doing great (Y/N)! are you going to watch us play today?" Nishinoya asked excited. "Sure why not, I don’t have anything good to do today anyways so I am definitely going to drop by". "Oh and (Y/N) do you want to hang out with me and my friends when it is lunchbreak?" Noya asked. "Sure, is it okay if (B/F/N) joins to?" I asked. "Sure, I don’t mind" Noya said laughing. "Okay gotta run (Y/N) class can start any minute now" Noya said. "Okay I gotta run too, bye!" I said as I runned to my first class. I had my first class with Ennoshita and (B/F/N). I got into class just in time for the lesson to start. "Phew I made it!" I exclaimed excitedly. 

I heard the bell ring signaling that class was over. "Yess! finally class is over!" I runned towards (B/F/N). "Hey (B/F/N) I am going to go to Noya this lunch break, want to come with?" I asked. "Sure why not!" she said. "Oh Ennoshita!" I yelled which made him stop in his walk and turn around slowly. Yes what is it (Y/N)?"" he asked. "Oh me and (B/F/N) are going to have lunch break with you guys so if you could wait for a second" I said. "Uhm sure! just be quick okay?" Ennoshita said. "Yeah don’t worry." I said. I finished packing up my stuff and along with (B/F/N) and Ennoshita I walked towards the place where we were going to have lunch with the rest of the karasuno volleyball team. I saw Noya and he saw me to and yelled:, "hey (Y/N)! you came!" "Of course I came, I said I would didn’t I?" I said with a smile. He smiled too. "Oh (Y/N) we are going to have a sleepover at my place today wanna come to?" sure I said. He turned towards (B/F/N). "oh you can come to, Kiyoko and Yachi are coming to" Nishinoya said. "Oh sweet!" I said. "It has been a while since I hung out with all of you". Noya smiled brightly great, "well let’s eat now". 

"Finally the lessons ended!" I exclaimed. "Oh (B/F/N)! are you going to go home first or are you going to watch the volleyball practice to?" "Oh I am going to go home first because I have to grab a couple of things for the sleepover. Don’t you have to get some things for the sleepover to?" (B/F/N) asked. "No I have some sleeping clothes at Noya’s house seeing as I sleep over there a lot when my parents are out of town." "Oh okay then I see you later she said laughing". I walked towards the gym and saw that they were already busy practicing. I silently walked in and sat down next to Kiyoko and Yachi. we begun to make a little small talk until it came to the subject love. "So who do you like (Y/N)?" Yachi asked. I began to blush and softly mumbled something. What I didn’t catch that, come again? Kiyoko said. "Nishinoya" I said but this time a little harder. Yes that is right I fell in love with that idiotic volleyball player. "I think you to would make a great couple" Yachi exclaimed excited. I blushed "probably not he only sees me as a friend" I said sadly, "but I am fine with being friends. As long as I can be with him i’m fine" I said with a small smile. Even if he can’t return these feelings I am fine by just being able to be his friend. "That is so sweet" Yachi said. I gave her a small smile and turned back to watching the volleyball practice. The volleyball practice ended and we all walked towards Noya’s house. When we got there we shove the couch and chairs in the living room to the side and put our futons down in the space we created. My futon was next to Noya’s futon and (B/F/N)’s futon. first we watched a movie and after that we decided to play a game. "What about truth or dare" Tanaka said with a glint of evilness in his eyes. Oh no I can already see where this is going I thought. Everyone agreed so I didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter. I groaned. "Ugh fine!" I exclaimed irritated. "Yes!" Tanaka said. "Okay Tanaka since you were the one that came up with this game you can go first." I said. "Okay truth or dare to Daichi he said." Daichi laughed "alright …. dare" he said. Tanaka smirked. poor Daichi he had it coming now. I thought. "Daichi I dare you to let Suga sit in you lap for the rest of the game". he said. Oh no we are already starting with these kind of questions. shit! I thought to myself. "Hey this is more a dare for me then for Daichi, no fair" Suga said with a pout. "Would you rather me make him kiss you then?" Tanaka said with a smirk. Suga quickly shut up and with a blush walked towards Daichi and sat on his lap. "Okay truth or dare to Hinata." Daichi said with a slight blush on his cheeks. Hinata quickly said dare without thinking first. "Okay then Hinata I dare you to kiss Kageyama." My eyes widened and so did the eyes of everyone else in the room. Hinata blushed and walked over to Kageyama who sat there with a blush on his cheeks and wide eyes. Hinata quickly gave him a peck on the lips and runned back to the place where he sat with his face dusted in a fierce red color. Kageyama processed what just happened and then his face exploded in a color of red. After a couple of rounds Noya had finished his dare and turned to me. I gave him a glare that said if you choose me you are dead. He ignored my glare and said "truth or dare to (Y/N)". I shot him another death glare and eventually decided to go with dare. "Okay I dare you to kiss the person you like". Kiyoko and Yachi smirked while I had a mini panic attack. I blushed and stood up. I slowly walked over to Noya and kissed him. His lips were very warm and soft. His eyes had widened by the time he processed what just happened and he had a big blush on his face. I slowly pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He stood up and said "I love you too" with a blush on his face. Then he pulled me into a kiss. We heard a couple of whistles from everyone and I blushed. Noya pulled away and looked at me with a smile. "(Y/N) will you be my girlfriend?"


	2. I am not alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter about Suga and Daichi. there is mentioned rape, depressing and bullying in this chapter so read it at own risk.

Daichi heard the sound of a guitar coming from close by. The sound was so wonderful it lured him in like a seaman trapped in a siren's song. Daichi walked towards the room where it was coming from. He didn’t want to disturb the person that was playing right now so he decided to just listen to the music outside of the door. He wasn’t a music expert but even he could hear that this story was full of emotion. There was despair in this song but it was still hard to describe what the person exactly felt while playing because there were so many emotions in the song that he just couldn’t make them out anymore. After a while he heard that the person begun to sing along with the guitar.

If weakness is a wound that no one wants to speak of  
Then "cool" is just how far we have to fall  
I am not immune, I only want to be loved  
But I feel safe behind the firewall

Can I lose my need to impress?  
If you want the truth I need to confess

I'm not alright, I'm broken inside  
Broken inside  
And all I go through, it leads me to you  
It leads me to you

Burn away the pride  
Bring me to my weakness  
'Til everything I hide behind is gone  
And when I'm open wide with nothing left to cling to  
Only you are there to lead me on

'Cause honestly, I'm not that strong

And I'll move  
And I'll move  
And I'll move  
Closer to you [x3]

And I'll move  
And I'll move  
And I'll move

I'm not alright, I'm broken inside  
Broken inside  
I'm broken inside, broken inside  
And all I go through leads me to you  
Leads me to you

I'm not alright  
I'm not alright  
I'm not alright

That's why I need you

The person had a beautiful voice Daichi knew it was a man. He suddenly noticed that he had heard this voice before, his eyes widened. It was the voice of my best friend Suga, how did he not know that he played the guitar and sang. He had finished the song and Daichi slowly and quietly opened the door. What he saw shocked him, Suga was sitting in the chair with his eyes closed and a tear rolling down his face. Suga slowly turned around and stood up and went to walk out of the music room when he saw Daichi.

Suga’s eyes widened and he quickly wiped away his tears away. “Hey Suga are you alright?” Daichi asked. “Uhm y-yeah I am fine why?” Suga quickly said hoping that Daichi didn’t see that he was clearly upset. “No your not, you were crying a second ago and your eyes are all red and puffy, are you okay? you know you can tell me right?” Daichi said. “Well Yes I am not alright but I don’t want to talk about it he said irritated.” Suga said. “Listen Daichi I have a lot of crap going on. now if you'll excuse me I am going now.” Suga said. Daichi flinched at Suga’s tone and a look of regret crossed over Suga’s face. It quickly went away however and Suga began walking towards the door when a hand caught his wrist. “Daichi let go” he said sadly. “No you clearly have something bad going on so tell me please….” Daichi said. Tears were forming in Suga’s eyes. “Daichi please don’t….” Suga says turning towards Daichi to meet his eyes. “No! not before I know what happened to you! Daichi said a mix of irritation and sadness fluttering across his face. “Fine! you want to know what happened! I am being bullied okay! I have been bullied for three weeks straight now! And at first I didn’t care about what they said, but they brought you up! They accused us for being gay because we always hang around each other! they said that I was just a stupid slut that tried to get my best friend to go to bed with me!” Suga screamed crying. “But it isn’t true. I don’t try to get you to go to bed with me. And I am not a slut.” Suga said softer this time between sobs. ”Daichi, it hurts, it hurts so much please make it stop I can’t handle this anymore.”Suga said crying on the floor. “I tried to just ignore it and cover it with a smile but I don’t think I can keep it up anymore Daichi, because I am so, so tired of everything.” he said slowly sinking on the ground. “if they would just keep it at bullying me about something like my body or something then I could tolerate it but I don’t want them to say that I just want to fuck you. Because I love you Daichi and I would never do that to you.” Suga said crying and Daichi’s eyes widened. 

“But the worst, ugh the worst was that they begun touching me, they said I was just a slut so I didn’t mind that anyways! but I really wanted them to stop a-and n-now I feel so disgusting Daichi. I just want it to all go away, for life to all go away.” Suga said. Daichi looked at Suga with widened eyes full with worry. After a second his eyes only showed rage. “They did what! Who are they? if I ever get my hands on them, they’ll wish they were never born!” he said in a dark tone full of rage. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier, I could’ve helped you.” Daichi said. “I-I am sorry I didn’t want to get you caught up in my problems.” Suga said between sobs. Daichi walked towards Suga and pulled him into a hug. “It is going to be okay Suga don’t worry it is going to be okay.” Daichi said in a soothing voice. “I love you and we’ll get through this together okay?” Daichi whispered in Suga’s ear with a small smile. He pulled away slightly and looked into Suga’s eyes, Daichi slowly wiped away Suga’s tears with his thumb. After he wiped away Suga’s tears he slowly leaned forward. Suga did the same and they both closed their eyes in the process. They got closer and closer until their lips brushed against each other. They shared a sweet and passionate kiss full of love and then they pulled away. Daichi leaned towards Suga for a second kiss and whispered softly against Suga’s lips “together.”


	3. all I need is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so there is trouble with parents in this fanfic if you can't handle fighting then I suggest you skip this chapter. Today's chapter is an Hinata Shouyou x reader

“No I don’t want to, why would you do something like this to me!” (Y/N) screamed at her/his parents while crying. "First you tell me to stop with volleyball my only passion, and now you tell me not to see my best friend Hinata anymore because he has a 'bad influence on me!'. This is not fair, I am not the perfect daughter you want and I never will be, so why do you keep ruining my life! I am not here to make up for your past mistakes I am my own person so just leave me alone!" (Y/N) screamed crying. A loud slap could be heard. “That is quite enough already young lady, I don’t need to hear anymore from you!” (Y/N)'s father yelled at her. “You will do as me and your mother say and not see that boy again, do you understand me!” He said while raising his voice. (Y/N) unconsciously puts her hand on her right cheek which was now stinging from the slab she just received. "No" she said quietly. "I will never understand nor forgive you for what you did,I hate you both!" (Y/N) yelled. She runned upstairs and quickly locked her bedroom door. “We don’t need your forgiveness you just have to do as we tell you to.” (Y/N)'s mother yelled from downstairs. “Come back downstairs (Y/N) we weren’t finished talking yet.” (Y/N)'s father yelled. “Be downstairs in 10 minutes or your father and I will come get you!” (Y/N)'s mother said with a warning in her voice. 

(Y/N) cried, she couldn’t take this anymore. Then an Idea got into her head. she quickly grabbed a suitcase from her drawer and packed in her most important possessions. She also decided to take her snow white cat with me. Her cat was still rather small so she silently apologized to it and softly put it inside her bag. She never wanted to go back to acting perfect. She hated it how she had to dress and be nice to everyone. “(Y/N) your time is up we are coming to get you, this is not how a proper lady should behave.” (Y/N)'s mom shouted. “Well I am not a proper lady and never will be again" (Y/N) shouted at her. She opened her bedroom window and quickly climbed down using the leaves as a ladder. When she was down she heard her mother yell “She is gone!” in horror to her father. That was the last thing she heard from them, because when she heard that she ran as fast as her legs could take her. 

After about two hours of running she calmed down a bit and begun to walk. Her parents didn’t know the addresses of her friends so she would be safe there, seeing as they never bothered to listen or care. (Y/N) didn’t want to burden them though. Then it started to rain. “Great! just my luck” she said cursing to herself. she was completely drenched. (Y/N) started walking more and thought that she had only one location left to go to. Once she was at his house she knocked on the door and a little girl opened. "Hello Natsu" I said. "Uhm, is Hinata home?" She nodded and shouted; “Nee~chan (Y/N)~chan is here for you!”. “I’ll be right there wait one second.” he shouted back. Natsu turned her attention back to (Y/N). "You can wait inside (Y/N)~chan" She said cheerfully.

After Hinata finished what he was doing her ran downstairs. When he came downstairs his eyes widened. "(Y/N)! What happened to you?! Your al drenched and you left cheek is bruised!" Hinata said shocked. "(Y/N) I did it Hinata, I stood up to them." (Y/N) said with a small sad smile, "I'll explain upstairs okay?" she said. While she looked from Hinata to a confused Natsu and back. Hinata understood what she tried to tell him and said that it was fine. Natsu looked at Hinata and said. “Don’t worry nee~chan I will tell mom you have a visitor over.” "Thank you Natsu" Hinata said. "Could you tell mom that my visitor is (Y/N) and that she will be staying over?" Hinata said to his little sister “Sure, no problem” Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin. Hinata grabbed (Y/N) and pulled her upstairs. When they were in his room he quickly let go of her hand. "Can you explain to me what happened now?" he asked. "Did you have a fight with your parents again?" Hinata said. "Yes it was really serious this time too, I couldn't take it there anymore so I came here." (Y/N) said with a sad look on her face. Hinata's mother and him were the only two who knew of her situation at home. “They told me to quit volleyball” (Y/N) said. "WHAT!?! You can’t ask someone to stop doing what they like to do?!?" Hinata said with a frown on his face. “Yeah, but that wasn’t what made me run away” (Y/N) said her face now showing rage. "What was the reason then?" Hinata asked. “They told me that I couldn’t see you again because you were a bad influence on me.” She said a fire burning in her eyes. Hinata's eyes widened. "No, they can’t do that. I can’t live without you by my side." Hinata said. (Y/N) face turned from a face of fury to a beat red face. 

They suddenly heard a meow coming from (Y/N)’s bag. Her eyes widened. She quickly opened the bag and a white cat sprung out of it. Hinata's eyes widened. "You brought your cat with you?!" he exclaimed loudly “Yes sorry I couldn’t leave him there.” she said. Hinata nodded his head in understanding. (Y/N)’s blush returned. “I can't live without you either. ” (Y/N) said softly. But Hinata heard her his eyes widened again then a smal smile formed on his face. Then Hinata softly said to (Y/N)

"I won’t let your parents tear us apart not now not ever, together we'll get trough this."


	4. A promise for eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out there is some angsty stuff in this chapter, if you don't like it don't read it.

Oikawa was walking around aimlessly. He felt confused his head hurts and he couldn’t remember how he ended up walking where he was. He walked around some more. then he saw a person, finally! he exclaims. He walks up to him and ask him if he knows which way he has to go, to go home. When he asks him that he looks straight at Oikawa but then turns around and walks away. “Rude much!” Oikawa said angrily. He walked and walked until he saw spiky black hair. “Wait a sec!!!” He exclaimed. “I know someone with black spiky hair! Oikawa walks towards the man with spiky black hair. Iwaizumi has a distant look in his face and a plastic bag with something in it in his hand. Oikawa smiled and runned to him to catch up with him. “Hey Iwa-Chan”. Ignored. “EARTH TO IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa yells. Still ignored. Oikawa waves his hand in front of Iwaizumi his face. He still gets ignored. Oikawa pouts. “Iwa-chan why are you ignoring me!” Ignored again. “Come on Iwaizumi this isn’t funny anymore” Oikawa says. ignored again. Oikawa decided to just follow Iwaizumi to wherever he is going, hoping that he would eventually stop ignoring him. Oikawa walked and walked until he turned a corner. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked down a small path with some trees at the side. Oikawa was still following Iwaizumi until they suddenly stopped walking. Iwaizumi started whispering something. Oikawa couldn’t understand what he was saying, but he saw a tear slip down his face. “Iwa-chan? whats wrong?” he asked again. He ignored Oikawa again. He opened his plastic bag and got a little flower out of it. Oikawa still couldn’t see what he was looking at. Oikawa decided he was done with Iwaizumi his attitude so he walked around him and saw that he was looking at a gravestone. The name that was engraved in it made his world stop, Oikawa’s eyes widened. 

here lies Oikawa Tooru  
A beloved friend, boyfriend and son  
Died in a car crash  
Jaar xxxx untill xxxx

It suddenly all came back to him. He died in a car crash when his parents and him were on their way to Iwaizumi. A drunk person was riding on the wrong side of the road and bumped straight into the car they were in. Oikawa died but his mom and dad survived. That was why that man he had asked directions had ignored him. This is why Iwaizumi looked so empty and sad. This is why he ignored him. Oikawa screamed, he let all his emotions come out. He cried and screamed till his throat was raw. The whole time Iwaizumi stood there crying besides his grave. 

 

Flashback  
“Mom we need to go or we're going to be late for dinner with Iwa-chan and his parents.” Oikawa said to a woman which looked fairly similar to him. “Yeah, easy Tooru we will be done in a second”. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were finally going to tell their parents that they were together. It was nerve wrecking, but he really wanted to get this off his chest and so did Iwaizumi. “Hey Tooru!” my mom yelled. “Yeah!?” Oikawa yelled back. “Do you know where my shoes are, you know those cute black ones?!” she asked Oikawa. “Yeah they are in the back of your closet mom, right where they always are!” Oikawa answered her. “Oh... thank you Tooru” she said back laughing. “No problem!” Oikawa said giggling as well. Oikawa quickly grabbed the present he bought for Iwaizumi. It was a ring. Inside the ring was a promise engraved. The promise was that he would never leave him no matter what. Oikawa smiled at that thought and quickly ran downstairs. “Let’s go!” he said excited. They quickly got in the car and drove away. They were riding down the road and Oikawa was happily singing along with the lyrics on the radio. Suddenly a car appeared out of nowhere heading straight towards them. Oikawa’s eyes widened. he quickly unbuckled my seat belt. The only thought in his head was to protect his parents. When the car hit them he tried to take all of the blow which made his parents survive with just a couple of injuries. The last thing going through Oikawa’s head before dying was. “I am sorry Iwaizumi” He gripped the ring tighter in his hand and then darkness engulfed him.

At Iwaizumi his house:  
“There late as always” Iwaizumi says irritated. “Stupid shittykawa always being late even at this special day”. He groaned. Iwaizumi heard his dad yell at him to come downstairs so Iwaizumi quickly ran downstairs. He was met with a sight of his mom crying and his dad with a sad look while pointing at the tv signaling Iwaizumi to watch it. He raised his eyebrow in a question matter. Iwaizumi looked at the screen and felt his heart stop.

News reporter: “I am standing on the place where the accident happened 20 minutes ago. A drunk man was driving on the wrong side of the road and crashed into a car with 3 people in it. 2 survived but sadly one of them died. It was a young boy around 17 with brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He tried to take most of the blow to save his parents, but while doing this died himself. When the police removed his body from the car they noticed that he was desperately holding onto an object. The object appeared to be an ring with the words “ I will never leave you no matter what” engraved in it. apparently the family was heading towards the family of a friend of him. He was supposed to tell both there parents that they were dating. Sadly he never made it to his destination. A true tragedy. now over to the weather…….”

Tears had begun to sting in his eyes. “N-no he couldn’t be…..He couldn’t be dead right? right?” Iwaizumi asked himself. “Tooru” he softly whispered tears running down his face. His mother walked up to him trying to comfort him. When he was in his mother's arms he let out a loud wail he cried the whole night after that. 

flashback end

Iwaizumi stood in front of his best friends and lovers grave. He finally stopped crying, he was probably out of tears from crying so much. He reached inside of his jacked taking out a silver ring, with a promise. He looked at it and smiled sadly. He will always be with me and never leave me he whispered to himself one last tear rolling down his cheek.   
And he never did Oikawa kept following Iwaizumi around and even though Iwaizumi knew he was dead, he knew Oikawa was watching over him because. 

He will never leave him no matter what, that was a promise he would keep for eternity.


End file.
